1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates in general a fluid aerator, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fluid aerator which is adapted to interface with a container, wherein the fluid aerator is constructed to aerate fluid dispensed from the container and wherein the aerator is substantially drip free during use and when the container is placed in a standing position.
2. Background Art
Fluid aerators, particularly those for use in aerating wine, have been known in the art for years. While fluid aerators have been known in the art for years, their configurations remain non-desirous and/or problematic inasmuch as, among other things, none appear to be configured to interface with the outside of the container and to function in a substantially drip free manner during use and when the container is placed in a standing position.
It is therefore an object of the present technology to provide a fluid aerator, which, among other things, remedies the detriments and/or complications associated with the use of conventional fluid aerators. It is further therefore an object of the present technology to provide a fluid aerator which is adapted to interface with a container, wherein the fluid aerator is constructed to aerate fluid dispensed from the container wherein the aerator is substantially drip free during use and when the container is placed in a standing position.
These and other objects of the present technology will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.